The present disclosure relates to a light emitting element driving circuit for driving a light emitting element, a light emitting device and a display device each of which includes such a light emitting element driving circuit, and a light emission controlling method used in the light emitting element driving circuit, the light emitting device, and the display device.
A light emitting element is often used in an electronic apparatus. For example, in a liquid crystal display device, a backlight is used in a transmission type liquid crystal device, and a front light is used in a reflection type liquid crystal display device. In such a liquid crystal display device, an image displayed on a liquid crystal display portion is observed by using lights emitted from the respective light emitting elements. In addition, in a camera, a flash lamp is frequently used for photographing in a dark place.
Such a light emitting element generally requires a relatively large current for light emission. Some proposals have been made as a driving circuit for driving the light emitting element requiring such a large current. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-4692, referred to as Patent Document 1 hereinafter, discloses a power source unit for flash in which a Light Emitting Diode (LED) is used as a light emitting element, a capacitor is charged with electricity by using a boosting circuit (power source circuit), and the electric charges accumulated in the capacitor are discharged at a predetermined current value, thereby flash-lighting the light emitting element.